A known device comprises a wheel-bearing undercarriage comprising a pair of first arms extending in parallel and at a mutual distance obliquely toward a rear side of the device, wherein ends of the first arms remote from the wheels are provided with respective first hinge parts. The known device further comprises a pair of second arms extending in parallel and at a mutual distance, which are each provided at an end with a second hinge part, wherein the first and second hinge parts engage each other so as to enable a forward rotation of the second arms toward the first arms. The known device further comprises a child seat comprising a back part and a seat part, wherein the back part and the seat part are pivotally connected to each other.
In a position of use the first and second arms usually lie in line, and the second arms are used as pusher. The second arms can here be telescopically adjustable in length and the second arms can be mutually coupled on an upper side, for instance by means of a transverse connection.
The above stated device is at least partially collapsible. The second arms are here rotated forward toward the first arms. The device can optionally be collapsed further by rotating the first arms, and thus also the second arms, toward the remaining part of the undercarriage.
An important aspect for each device for transporting a child, such as a pushchair or buggy, is that the device also provides space for storing items, such as a child's things, clothing or shopping, which is as accessible as possible, i.e. from the rear and sides, with ample clearance. This can for instance be achieved by limiting the use of strengthening beams or arms on the rear side of the device, i.e. behind and under the back part, to a minimum.
A drawback of the minimal use of strengthening beams or arms is that the stability of the child seat and the device as a whole must nevertheless be guaranteed. A further drawback is that the known options for fixing a child seat in folded-out position cannot be applied, or hardly so, in combination with the automatic collapsing when the second arms are rotated forward.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution wherein the child seat can be held in place sufficiently firmly when the device has been brought into folded-out state and automatically collapses when the second arms are rotated forward, wherein the space for storing items is accessible from the rear side and from the sides, with ample clearance.